The Prettiest Dream Before Die
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Oneshoot [WARNING: ANGST] Yesung-ssi, kau harus memilih antara hidup dan matimu/Ryeowook ada disana, dilangit tertinggi/Ayo menghitung bintang-bintang, Hyung/Mati? Ke surga? Seperti Wookieku? Begitukah?/Pair: YeWook/BL,YAOI/DLDR/RnR :)


" _Yesung Hyung, aku sakit. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang bercahaya terang. Bukan di tempat gelap dan kejam bernama dunia fana yang selalu membuat kita terluka. Yang selalu membuat kita menderita. Yang selalu membinasakan senyum kita dan menggantinya dengan air mata."_

" _Tidak! Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku sendirian, Wookie! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~"_

" _Saranghae, Yesung Hyung."_

" _Kumohon! Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu~ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, Wookie~"_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE PRETTIEST DREAM BEFORE DIE**

 _Remaked from Maya Wulan's story_

 **[Oneshoot]**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: YEWOOK**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Babywonkyu proudly presents**

 **.**

' _ **Yesung Hyung, sekalipun sedang sekarat, aku masih ingat dengan ucapanku pada suatu kali. Di satuan waktu yang lain, berkali-kali kukatakan kelak aku akan lebih dulu pergi darimu.'**_

Iris sewarna langit malam itu terbuka perlahan―sangat perlahan. Seakan ada beban seberat dunia yang menghambatnya. Perlahan akhirnya terbuka dan bisa melihat segalanya yang ada di hadapannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, mata itu kembali tertutup.

Silau.

Disini sangat silau. Bukan karena siang, bukan karena matahari yang bersinar terang, bukan karena sorot lampu atau hal benderang lainnya.

Namun karena semua yang ada disini serba putih. Sangat putih.

Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi awalnya yang berbaring, lalu mencoba menatap sekitarnya.

" _ **Mati muda."**_

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara hal yang mengerikan, Wookie."**_

 _ **Lihat, kau selalu saja tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Berkali-kali kutegaskan padamu tentang perpisahan ini, Yesung Hyung. Tapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan atau gurauan. Atau saat kau mulai lelah, kau selalu saja mengunci mulutku dengan cara mencium bibirku. Memutus kata-kataku yang menurutmu tidak pantas.**_

 _ **Aku menyukainya. Rasanya nyaman dan lembut. Membuat kalimat kematian yang selalu kuucapkan itu menghilang entah kemana.**_

Yesung terdiam saat suara itu terdengar seperti melodi indah yang telah lama hilang darinya. Begitu lembut, begitu halus, dan begitu ia rindukan. Seakan bercerita kepadanya hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Namja tampan itu menunduk dan menatap lantai putih tak bernoda di bawahnya. Air matanya mengalir.

" _ **Yesung Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku mati nan―"**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _ **Pada satuan waktu yang lain, sebelum akhirnya kita harus berpisah untuk meluncur dihembuskan ke perut bumi, kau menampar pipi kiriku ketika lagi-lagi aku mengulang kalimat tentang kematian itu.**_

 _ **Tidak ada ciuman seperti biasanya.**_

 _ **Aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa bersabar menghadapiku.**_

 _ **Atau kau terlalu takut?**_

 _ **Padahal aku sudah begitu sering bicara tentang daun yang bertuliskan namaku di ranting pohon itu. Bahwa dia, kataku, sedang menguning dan beranjak kering untuk kemudian bersegera gugur. Usianya sangat pendek, tidak akan menyaingi usia kita disana.**_

"Wookie? Ryeowook? Kim Ryeowook?! Kau dimana?!" kali ini Yesung bangkit dan berteriak.

Tempat itu masih sama. Serba putih dan kosong. Segala arah nampak sama dan tak berujung. Suara itu masih didengarnya. Seperti sebuah rekaman suara masa lalu yang diputar ulang di sebuah radio tua. Namja tampan itu menangis dan terus berjalan. Ia tidak takut. Namun tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang entah mengapa semakin mengeras setiap pijakan langkahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wookie~ Aku ingin melihatmu~ Hiks. Kumohon~"

Itu dia, akhirnya Yesung menemukan sebuah obyek di dunia kosong serba putih ini. Disana. Sebuah pohon dengan daun-daun yang telah menguning. Dan satu lagi, sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari roda bekas sebuah truk yang dulu sangat sering dimainkannya bersama Ryeowook saat mereka masih kecil.

" _ **Naiklah, Wookie! Aku akan mengayunkanmu sampai tinggi!"**_

" _ **Tinggi sekali? Kau bisa, Hyung? Sampai kesana! Sampai mencapai surga?"**_

 _ **Awal segalanya dimulai disini. Kau dan aku di tempat ini, Hyung. Tempat yang kita sebut kehidupan. Kita masih anak-anak dan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa, namun kita sudah mengenal apa itu cinta. Bicara pun kita masih tidak tertata rapi. Kesana-kemari, khas Bahasa anak balita. Benarkan, Yesung Hyung?**_

 _ **Semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kita lalui bersama di satuan waktu yang lampau.**_

Nafasnya terpatah-patah. Yesung merasa sangat lelah entah karena apa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dunia yang entah apa namanya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyebut dunia itu adalah 'Dunia Kosong-Putih'. Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon di belakangnya. Mensejajarkan kakinya hingga tertutupi daun kekuningan yang gugur dari rantingnya.

Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Seperti seorang pria renta yang sedang menunggu masa tutup usia. Berjalan hanya dalam khayal yang sesungguhnya kedua kaki tak pernah melangkah kemanapun. Tapi Yesung memang belum tua. Meski juga tak bisa berlari-lari. Ia hanya terus berbaring dan berbaring.

Sejak kepergian Ryeowook, namja yang paling dicintainya ke surga. Matanya masih menampung sekian banyak buliran bening yang belum mendapat giliran untuk tumpah.

Namun sekarang Yesung terlanjur tertidur. Dan kini, ia bermimpi.

Kim Ryeowook berdiri dalam nuansa yang begitu lembut namun terkesan asing bagi Yesung. Namja tampan itu berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi suaranya tersumbat di tenggorokannya yang kering. Sudah lama sekali Yesung tidak meminum air minum lewat mulutnya. Hanya selang infus itu yang terus menembus tangan kanannya selama ini.

Ryeowook-nya masih sama seperti dulu, seperti satu tahun lalu. Kulit putih pucatnya, surai hitam kecoklatannya, kedua pipi gemuknya yang memerah, iris kelereng yang selalu bersinar teduh, tubuh mungilnya yang sangat pas di pelukannya, semuanya masih sama. Namun namja manis di depannya itu nampak begitu sunyi, seolah tak melihat kehadiran Yesung disana.

"Wookie?" ucap Yesung lirih, masih belum mau melangkah dari tempatnya. Ia takut jika mimpi ini akan berakhir jika ia melakukan langkah yang salah.

Namja mungil di depannya itu berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas. Wajahnya nampak damai dengan kedua mata tertutup. Setelan putih yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya itu membuatnya semakin bersinar. Seperti matahari yang tidak bisa ditemukan disana.

"Aku merindukanmu~" ucap Yesung lagi, kini memberanikan diri malangkah maju perlahan. "Apa kau merindukanku, Sayang?"

Air mata mengiringi langkah Yesung yang kini mulai cepat. Ryeowook di depannya masih berposisi sama. Berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas. Masih tidak terusik oleh kehadirannya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, Wookie~ Biarkan aku merasakan hangat tubuhmu sekali lagi~"

Hap

Yesung akhirnya meraih tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Namun yang ada di pelukannya hanya kehampaan. Tak ada siapapun disana. Yesung menatap telapak tangannya sendiri lalu tangisnya pecah. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru dunia putih itu dan hatinya berteriak lega saat mendapati Ryeowook ada tak jauh di samping kanannya. Sedang berjalan halus dan berputar-putar disana. Sangat cantik dan indah.

"Wookie…"

Yesung hanya tersenyum getir melihat sosok namja manis yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Mengapa Ryeowook tidak mau diam dan membiarkannya memeluknya dengan erat? Mengapa Ryeowook seolah menghindarinya? Apa Ryeowook marah?

Pada akhirnya Yesung hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan diam, sambil memandangi Ryeowook-nya yang masih berjalan halus di depannya. Menikmati segala keindahan yang selalu dipancarkan namja yang berarti segala-galanya baginya itu. Air matanya masih senantiasa mengalir di wajahnya. Pertanda bahwa debur rindu di dadanya sangatlah besar pada namja manis di depannya itu.

Yesung melihat lagi gambaran ketika Ryeowook meninggalkannya.

" _ **Aku harus pergi, Hyung." kata Ryeowook pada suatu masa.**_

" _ **Pergi kemana, Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari pucat dingin itu. "Untuk apa?"**_

" _ **Hanya sebentar saja." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang pucat. Pipi gemuk yang biasanya kemerahan itu kini terlihat putih pucat. "Aku janji tidak akan lama. kau bisa menandai dengan terus mencoreti setiap penanggalan di kalender, Yesung Hyung."**_

 _ **Yesung menatap namja manis di sampingnya itu tidak mengerti. Ryeowook memang sudah jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah mengulang kata-kata kematian yang dulu sering diucapkannya. Namun kali ini kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal yang menurut Yesung…lucu.**_

" _ **Aku ikut denganmu saja, bagaimana?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap wajah pucat di sampingnya. angin musim gugur meniup surai ikal coklat itu dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Jangan. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung seraya melingkarkan lengannya di badan Yesung. Yesung balas memeluk namja manis itu lembut. "Kau bisa menungguku dengan terus mencoreti kalender. Setiap hari. Dan tanpa kau sadari, aku sudah kembali disini, Hyung."**_

 _ **Yesung memasang wajah tak percaya. Namja tampan itu meraih wajah rupawan yang sejak tadi bersemayan di depan dadanya lalu menatapnya sendu. Dikecupnya bibir ranum yang sedikit pucat itu dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Kau janji akan kembali?"**_

 _ **Yesung tersenyum saat Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.**_

" _ **Saranghae, Wookie~"**_

" _ **Nado saranghae, Yesung Hyung."**_

 _ **Sehari berikutnya, Ryeowook benar-benar pergi. Namja manis itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa berpamitan kepada Yesung. Yesung berpikir mungkin Ryeowook tidak mau dirinya sedih saat ia pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan. Yesung tersenyum melihat sikap kekasih manisnya itu. Sangat pengertian walau terkesan kekanakan.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya, Yesung disibukkan dengan mencoreti kalendernya. Tetapi Ryeowook pergi begitu lama. sampai Namja tampan itu kelelahan menunggu dan mulai malas mencoreti kalender seperti yang pernah diminta Ryeowook. Yesung mulai marah dan menangis. Tubuhnya melemah karena selalu menolak makanan bahkan minuman. Enggan berbicara kepada keluarga, teman, orang lain, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.**_

 _ **Sampai pada suatu hari…**_

" _ **Yesung Hyung, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini sejak lama." ucap Donghae, salah satu sahabat terdekat Yesung, "Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau harus hidup seperti dulu."**_

" _ **Aku menunggu Ryeowook pulang, Hae."**_

" _ **Ryeowook tidak akan pulang, Yesung Hyung." ucap Donghae sambil menatap miris sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan itu. Kedua mata ikannya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. "Ryeowook sudah terbang ke Surga."**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu Yesung sangat membenci angka-angka. Ia benci penanggalan dan tidak mau melihat kalender terpajang di rumahnya. Yesung benci menghitung sesuatu. Ia juga mulai suka melukai dirinya sendiri. Hingga pada suatu hari ia berniat menunggu tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh sebuah bus yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam.**_

 _ **Hingga seperti saat ini, Yesung harus terbaring di rumah sakit yang baginya baunya sangat tidak enak.**_

Bayangan Ryeowook dan nuansa putih lembut di depannya perlahan memudar. Yesung mulai panik saat tidak menemukan Ryeowook yang tadi berjalan-jalan di depannya dan mulai mencari-cari sambil menajamkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur oleh air mata.

Tapi percuma.

Suasana di sekelilingnya kini berganti menjadi penuh kabut dan hamparan padang ilalang sunyi yang asing. Yesung mulai berlari dan memanggil nama Ryeowook berkali-kali hingga suaranya serak dan hampir hilang. Tapi disana ia cuma sendiri. Sama sekali sendirian.

Tap tap

"Wookie? Kau kah itu?" ucap Yesung lirih karena suaranya memang sudah hampir tidak bisa diproduksi lagi.

Satu sosok namja menghampirinya menembus kabut. Tubuhnya begitu terang dengan pancaran sinar di sekelilingnya. Namja itubtersenyum lembut kepadanya begitu wajahnya bisa dilihat Yesung dengan jelas. Senyum yang tenang. Lalu namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Yesung. Yesung menatap telapak tangan putih itu sekilas lalu meraihnya. Dan namja asing itu membimbingnya ke sebuah bangku besi yang ada di tengah padang ilalang itu.

"Siapa kau? Kau tahu dimana kekasihku? Namanya Ryeowook. Dia baru saja ada disini lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku harus menemukannya!" ucap Yesung menggebu-nggebu kepada sosok namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku akan menemanimu sebentar disini, Yesung-ssi."

Yesung terperangah mendengar suara halus itu. Begitu menenangkan.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan gila. Tapi Yesung memang meragukan kalau namja di sampingnya ini adalah seorang manusia.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Leeteuk sekali lagi dengan senyuman. Yesung menatapnya sambil menimbang sesaat.

"Apa kau malaikat?"

Leeteuk mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum lembut. Yesung tidak bisa berkata-kata saat menyadari dirinya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang malaikat. Dunia ini aneh sekali, batinnya. Sambil duduk, Leeteuk mengajak Yesung berbicara dan bercerita. Tentang langit dan menyebut-nyebut Surga. Yesung teringat pada Ryeowook seketika.

"Apa Ryeowook-ku ada disana?" tanya Yesung sambil mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk ke atas.

"Benar." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Dimana?"

"Di langit teratas." Jawab Leeteuk lagi, "Di langit ketujuh."

Yesung terdiam sesaat. Namja tampan itu termenung menyadari betapa jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. "Apa kita bisa kesana? Kau bisa membawaku kesana? Kau malaikat kan?"

"Kelak kau akan kesana, Yesung-ssi. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Leeteuk kali ini sambil menatap manik kelam Yesung yang terlihat berbinar.

"Apa syaratnya?" sahut Yesung semangat.

"Kau terlebih dulu harus bisa menghitung jumlah langit itu." jawab Leeteuk lagi dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa sampai ke tempat Ryeowook. Karena kau akan tersesat."

Yesung tersentak dan mengubah mimic wajahnya yang semula semangat, kini mengeras menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu lupakan!" seru Yesung. "Aku tidak mau menghitung! Aku benci angka-angka!"

Leeteuk masih tenang di tempatnya, bahkan namja itu masih tersenyum menatap wajah gusar Yesung. "Di langit, kau juga bisa menghitung bintang-bintang."

"Aku tidak mau menghitung langit atau apapun!"

"Percayalah, kau akan menyukainya."

Yesung terdiam melihat wajah damai dan senyum Leeteuk di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu menatap langit kelabu di atasnya. "Untuk apa aku menghitung bintang-bintang?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin disana Ryeowook juga sedang menghitung bintang-bintang."

"Benarkah?!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Yesung. Sebuah memori kembali tergambar di kepalanya.

" _ **Hyung, aku sangat ingin menghitung bintang-bintang itu dalam jarak yang dekat. Bisakah?"**_

 _ **Yesung menatap namja manis yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sepasang iris kelerengnya bersinar teduh menatap lembaran langit hitam bertaburkan kemerlap bintang di atas mereka.**_

" _ **Tentu, Wookie. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke puncak gunung atau ke kutub utara. Disana kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini dalam jarak dekat sekali."**_

" _ **Bukan seperti itu, Hyung." sahut Ryeowook lagi, kali ini sambil menggapaikan tangannya keatas. Mencoba menyentuh lembaran langit dengan imaginasinya. "Aku ingin terbang mengelilinginya. Dan jika bisa aku ingin memetiknya satu."**_

 _ **Yesung menggapai telapak tangan pucat yang terulur ke atas itu lalu menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya lama. Namja tampan itu merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan mendekapnya.**_

" _ **Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya, Wookie." ucap Yesung sambil mendongakkan wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya. "Saat di Surga nanti, kita bisa melakukan semua yang kita inginkan."**_

" _ **Di Surga?"**_

" _ **Ya. Apapun yang kau inginkan, bisa terwujud disana."**_

 _ **Yesung tersenyum saat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan berbinar. Namja manis itu kemudian menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya, Yesung memeluknya semakin erat.**_

" _ **Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Surga, Hyung~ Ingin sekali."**_

Yesung meremas dada kirinya sendiri. Merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Tidak ada suara apapun di tempat itu, Kecuali degub teratur di dalam dadanya sendiri. Degub yang sudah lama itu terasa sangat lemah. Ia menikmati detak jantungnya sendiri yang menjelma nada indah tersendiri bagi Yesung.

"Apa kita bisa menghitung suara ini?" tanya Yesung menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu. Hitunglah. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita menghitung sesuatu yang kita sukai."

"Apa suara ini akan selalu berbunyi selamanya?"

"Tidak. Dia akan berhenti kalau kau sudah mati."

"Mati? Pergi ke Surga? Seperti Ryeowook? Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja."

Yesung terdiam mendengar jawaban bernada lembut itu. Ia menatap ilalang-ilalang di sekitarnya yang diam tak bergerak dan sunyi. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri, "Aku ingin sekali suara ini berhenti berbunyi."

"Kau akan membuat semua orang terdekatmu bersedih jika kau meninggalkan mereka, Yesung-ssi." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Jangan beritahu mereka kalau aku mati. Berjanjilah untuk diam. Seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu, ketika Ryeowook meninggalkanku." Sahut Yesung dengan tatapan memohon.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekali lagi. Yesung suka melihat senyum malaikat di sampingnya ini. Sangat menenangkan seperti senyum Ryeowook-nya.

Ryeowook…

Yesung merasa kabut disekelilingnya kembali menebal dan padang ilalang sunyi itu kini menghilang digantikan taman yang sangat indah dan penuh bunga. Aroma wangi dari kelopak-kelopak yang bermekaran memenuhi tempat yang belum pernah sekalipun Yesung temui ini. Leeteuk berdiri di sampingnya. Malaikat itu tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah depan dan Yesung mengikutinya.

Saat itu, di kejauhan, Yesung kembali melihat sosok Ryeowook-nya seang berdiri sendiri. Kali ini Ryeowook menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum, membuat air mata meleleh dengan sendirinya di kedua mata Yesung. Yesung membalas senyumannya dengan berjalan menujunya. Tetapi pandangannya mendadak mengabur. Yesung tetap berjalan sampai semuanya tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Pada akhirnya Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dengan kecewa. Suasana di sekelilingnya kembali diselimuti kabut putih tebal.

Leeteuk sudah menghilang entah kemana, tertelan kabut putih itu mungkin, batinnya. Atau kembali terbang ke Surga?

Semuanya menjadi serba putih lagi. Namun suasana putih itu berbeda.

Ini rumah sakit. Apa ia akan kembali? Tidak! Ini bukan dunianya lagi, ini memorinya yang lain.

" _ **Kau harus cepat bangun, Yesung Hyung."**_

Yesung bisa melihat dirinya yang lain di depannya. Sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat-alat mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ruangan rumah sakit ini lebih tampak seperti kamar mayat. Dingin, sepi, dan jiwa-jiwa yang beku. Terlihat Donghae dan Hyukjae, sahabatnya, sedang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang. Yesung sesekali berteriak menyapa kedua sahabat baiknya itu, namun mereka tidak mendengarnya.

" _ **Apa kata dokter tadi, Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada berbisik kepada Donghae yang masih menatap sendu tubuh Yesung yang masih diam tak bergerak di depannya lalu menggeleng pelan.**_

" _ **Kita hanya bisa menunggu saat itu tiba untuk Yesung Hyung." Ucap Donghae teramat pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

Donghae-ah… Hyukjae-ah… kalian tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang baru saja aku alami. Aku bertemu Ryeowook lagi setelah sekian lama, di dalam mimpiku. Kalau setelah ini aku harus pergi, maka semua yang kulihat barusan akan menjadi mimpi terindah sebelum matiku. Kata Yesung dalam hati.

" _ **Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu? Apa makna dunia ini untukmu? Apa makna semua yang fana ini? bahkan cinta kita adalah fana dan hanya bersifat sementara. Namun tahukah kau, walaupin fana, aku akan membawanya sampai aku mati nanti. Walau umurku tidak sepanjang janji cinta kita, aku akan membawanya ke surga dan meminta Tuhan untuk menjadikannya kekal abadi selamanya. Untuk itu, aku harus mati."**_

 _ **Yesung Hyung, aku teringat satu dunia yang lain. Saat kau menciumi bibirku ketika aku bicara tentang kematian itu sekali lagi. Tapi saat itu kau tampak berbeda. Wajahnu terlihat ketakutan seolah sedang menonton opera kematian.**_

" _ **Apapun asal jangan kematian, Wookie."**_

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya saat suara merdu itu kembali diputar ibarat hymne indah dalam kalbunya. Suara Ryeowook-nya yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan, seiring dengan memudarnya dunia di hadapannya dan tergantikan dengan kabut putih yang sudah taka sing lagi bagi Yesung, akhirnya Yesung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam mimpinya sekali lagi.

Mimpinya jelas sekali lagi.

Di belakangnya, Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya untuknya. Yesung terpana melihat hal itu. Dadanya penuh rasa rindu yang tak tertawar lagi.

"Yesung Hyung."

Air mata Yesung mengalir deras saat kalimat halus itu di dengarnya. Namja tampan itu merasakan gemetar kebahagiaan di seluruh tubuhnya begitu bibir ranum itu mengucap namanya walau lirih.

"Wookie~"

Yesung bisa menyaksikan rentetan peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, mengalir begitu saja di samping tubuhnya seperti sebuah arus sungai yang tenang. Mulai dari saat ia belajar berbicara pertama kali, saat ia berjalan menapak tanah untuk pertama kali, saat ia sekolah, kuliah, saat ulang tahunnya dengan banyak kado, saat berkumpul bersama keluarganya di malam natal, saat ia bertemu Ryeowook… lalu saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu…

" _ **Ryeowook menunggumu seharian di taman itu dan kau malah asyik bermesraan dengan wanita ini?!"**_

" _ **Hey, Donghae-ya. Ryeowook sudah besar dan ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak keberatan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku berkencan dengan wanita cantik ini!"**_

" _ **Sadarlah, Yesung! Tega sekali kau melakukan semua ini demi wanita jalang ini dan meninggalkan Ryeowook! Dia sedang sakit, Yesung! Dia membutuhkanmu!"**_

" _ **Persetan dengan omong kosongmu, Lee Donghae!"**_

Satu peristiwa itu mengalir lambat di sisi tubuhnya. Yesung merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Sangat jijik sangat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Wookie. Sepertinya Yesung sedang sibuk dan―"**_

" _ **Gwaenchana, Hae Hyung. Biarkan dia mencari kebahagiaannya. Yesung Hyung masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bahagia. Pastikan ia bahagia, ya?"**_

Yesung jatuh terduduk dengan berlinang air mata menyaksikan kenangan itu. Itu bukan kenangannya. Itu kenangan Ryeowook yang diputar ulang di sampingnya.

" _ **Wookie! Kau harus bertahan, ne? Aku akan menghubungi―"**_

" _ **Ja-ngan, Hae H-Hyung. Aku ba-baik-baik saja. Ku-mohon~"**_

" _ **Hiks. Tapi, Wookie―"**_

" _ **Aku me-membawa cin-ta dari-nya untuk ku-tukar dengan ke-bahagiaan abadi di-sana nan-ti, H-hyung. Pastikan di-a bahagia―pastikan Ye-sung Hyung bahagia d-dalam hidup-nya."**_

" _ **Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Wookie~ Hiks. Jangan pergi dengan cara seperti ini~"**_

" _ **Hae H-hyung, terima kasih. Katakan i-ni padanya, bah-wa aku…"**_

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih berdiri diam jauh di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terntang, kini perlahan turun. Hati Yesung hancur melihat senyum manis di wajah manisnya menghilang dan berganti air mata.

Kenagan itu berhenti mengalir.

Dan masih ada satu kalimat Ryeowook yang menggantung.

"Wookie?" ucap Yesung lirih dan tersendat saat melihat Ryeowook kini menatapnya sendu dengan kedua iris coklat karamelnya yang penuh air mata.

"Kau harus memilih, Yesung-ssi." Ucap suara lembut yang sangat dikenal Yesung dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Leeteuk berdiri disana sambil tersenyum lembut. Sayap putih lebar nampak di belakan tubuhnya. "Antara kehidupan dan matimu."

Yesung menggeleng keras dan kembali menatap Ryeowook cepat-cepat. Takut kalau sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi lagi. "Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya dengan cara mengabulkan permintaannya."

Yesung mulai bisa merasakan Leeteuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya―atau bisa dikatakan terbang mendekat ke arahnya. Ryeowook masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Yesung total terengah-engah, entah mengapa semua ini sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya terbang menghitung bintang-bintang dengan jarak yang dekat."

"Kau akan kehilangan semuanya yang kau punya. Kau bersedia?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, kali ini tepat di belakang tubuh Yesung.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Suhu di sekitarnya mendingin ekstrim. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak kehilangan segalanya." Ucap Yesung masih mengunci pandangannya kepada sosok Ryeowook yang semakin memudar di depannya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah kehilangan apapun, karena aku memilikinya di dalam hatiku. Aku memiliki cinta sejati untuknya. Cinta yang selalu tumbuh dan akan bertahan selamanya walau aku tidak meminta Tuhan di Surga untuk menjadikannya abadi. Akulah yang akan membuatnya abadi dengan caraku sendiri."

Yesung sudah total menagis keras sekarang. Suasana di sekitarnya mulai berubah. "Aku memiliki cinta sejati yang abadi yang bahkan kehidupan dan kematian tak bisa memisahkannya!"

Kemudian semua terpastikan. Yesung bisa merasakannya. Seseorang di atas kepalanya, menarik sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Ada yang terlepas dengan begitu lekas. Sangat cepat hingga membuatnya tercekat.

Yesung lupa semua mimpinya.

"…bahwa aku akan menunggunya di sana hingga ia paham makna cinta badi yang tak berubah oleh kehidupan dan kematian."

Yesung merasakan kehangatan melingkupinya. Saat matanya terbuka, di depannya sudah ada Ryeowook yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yesung menyentuh tubuh di depannya dengan tangan bergetar dan saat surai ikal coklat itu terasa halus di telapaknya, dan bukan kehampaan, namja itu menangis.

"Wookie~"

"Aku disini, Hyung." ucap Ryeowook sambil menapilkan senyum terbaiknya. Yesung membelai pipi kemerahan itu dengan lembut. "Ayo terbang menghitung bintang-bintang."

Yesung mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibimbing terus keatas. Menuju lapisan langit dan melintasi bintang-bintang. Sesaat ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Dongahe, Hyukjae dan seluruh keluarganya menangis menyaksikan dokte rmulai melepas alat-alat kedokteran mengerikan dari tubuhnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia memilih mati.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tidak peduli seberapa besar cinta dalam hidupmu, tapi seberapa besar kekuatan cintamu melalui hidup dan matimu namun tidak pernah berubah."**

 **.**

 _Dedicated to Kim Jongwoon_

 _I hope you can comeback to your pure and eternal warmth that always there for you. The pureness of love and warmth by Kim Ryeowook. I miss you, YeWook~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _i don't know what to say but Annyeong, Yesungie appa~  
_

 _i'm happy you already comeback and do your schedule with KRY._

 _but i really hope one thing for you.._

 _please makes your moment with Ryeowookie more and more! don't ever delete it again._

 _Love ya, Big Head!^^_

 _._

 _._

 _oh yeah.. don't ever think that i'm a plagiator. cause this is from my bae, babyWonkyu, she already make the WonKyu version.^^_

 _._

 _._

 _mind for review? ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _KimHyeNi & BabyWonkyu_


End file.
